


The Girl From Across The Street

by JasonWarwickThornton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonWarwickThornton/pseuds/JasonWarwickThornton
Summary: When Roxy Weasley is walking home from work, a girl across the street and she share a special moment. From this moment on, Roxy starts having dreams about this girl and wonders if she isn’t actually gay. When the girl appears on her work as her new colleague, Roxy doesn’t know how to react. Awkwardness.





	The Girl From Across The Street

**The Girl From Across The Street**

It was a Friday evening when Roxy Weasley stepped out of the Ministry and walked back home from work. In Diagon Alley, men stared at her like they always did, most of them not knowing that she was a Weasley. Because if they did, they probably wouldn’t do that anymore. Her cousin Rose had won a case last week of the people jeopardizing her freedom by staring at her and following her. None of the common wizards wanted to get on the wrong side of the Weasley family (and because there were so many of them), so they quickly turned their heads at the Weasley red. Roxy smiled in thought. Her naturally tanned skin (she’d got from her mother’s genes) wasn’t anything like the Weasley’s lighter skin tone. Her skin had a great contrast with the white jeans and blouse she was wearing. When Roxy looked up, she could see that the sky turned darker. Quickly closing her coat, she continued walking. The wind was blowing hard and because of the warmth outside, she could sense that a storm was coming. She felt the chills run over her spine at the ominous weather. Her long straight dark hair blew in the wind and in contrast to most people, Roxy thought it was nice to feel the wind hit her face. She sighed. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Roxy

Feeling the wind blowing harder, I decided not to apparate home, but to walk home like I usually did. After walking for about eight minutes in the ominous weather, I needed to cross the road towards the upper east side of London. The road however was blocked by driving cars on the street. Feeling the first big raindrops hit my cheeks, I looked at the pavement at the other side and waited for the muggle light to go green. Then I can feel that my eyes are drawn, to a bright appearance cross the street, like magnets.

A girl, blonde haired and piercing green eyes penetrated my brown ones. It was as if nothing else existed outside this girl I was looking at. The girl was about my age and I couldn’t help noticing the vibes the girl radiated. Still penetrating my eyes, the girl smiled and teasingly licked her lips. Her lips were full and a bit darker than her skin tone. Then the girl looked down for a few seconds, and then straight back up to me. With a last teasing bite of her bottom lip, she was gone.

In the meantime, the rain was streaming down my face and I slowly returned to the real world. As if the trance I’d been in, was gone. When the muggle lights went green, I crossed the street and walked over to the place the girl had stood. I looked from left to right, as if the girl would reappear next to me. Sighing, I felt my clothes being soaked. Not only from the rain, but also because I hadn’t felt so turned on in my whole life. I was shocked, considering that that was a girl and not a boy. I had never thought of myself as a lesbian, but wow. I tried to shake the feeling off when I entered my apartment. As soon as the door closed with a bang, I could hear Rose yelling to me.

“Hey girl! We’re having pasta tonight! Freshen up and then we’ll start!” Rose says while she peeks her head around the corner of the kitchen into the living room.

I smiled back while the rain was still dripping on my face out of my hair and walked to my own room.

“Great, I’ll see you in a minute,” I said to Rose.

 

After an amazing dinner, Rose disappeared to Albus’ and Scorpius’ place and I was left alone. Since I didn’t mind, I took a nice hot shower and stepped into bed. Time for some red wine and some thinking about that girl.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I kissed her perfect lips and moaned lustfully. I brought my hand to the back of the girl’s neck and pulled her closer. The kiss deepened and I guided her to the huge bed in the centre of the room. The girl pressed her body onto mine and when a loud sound interrupted our heavy kissing, I could feel the anger rising inside of me.

With my clit still throbbing and my pussy wet from the dream, I open my eyes and throw my alarm clock against the wall. This is the third time I’ve woken up like this! I look at my day planner at it appears to be Monday morning already.

My bedroom door crashes open and Rose stands in the doorway.

“What are you doing, Roxy?” Rose asks me in complete and utter shock.

I pushed my head back into my pillow and screamed. Frustrated, I kicked my feet into the bed and after about two minutes, I stopped. I sat back up and saw that Rose was still standing in the doorway, looking back at me. Rose’s boyfriend Scorpius had already appeared (sleepy as well, but present) behind Rose when I sat up straight.

I let my eyes roll over their bodies. I looked at Scorpius in his pair of shorts and at Rose who was in her red night dress.

“Nothing. I’ve been having this strange dream about someone I don’t even know and it is frustrating me. I don’t even know her and I have only seen her once. I think…” I say thoughtfully.

“So what’s the problem? You don’t know the answer?” Rose said dumbly.

“Huh?” I said confused while frustration was rising even more.

“Well, when I dream and I wake up frustrated, it is almost always about not knowing the answer to the question people have asked me in my dream. So, what was the question?” Rose clarified after a huge yawn.

“Uhhh…” I stammered.

“Sweetheart, why don’t you go back to bed. I got this one,” said Scorpius to Rose and placed a kiss on his girlfriend’s temple.

“Okay. Goodnight,” Rose yawned again and waved goodbye.

“Goodnight,” I say back to my cousin, smiling at her complete unawareness of the situation and the fact that it was already morning.

Scorpius sat down at the footboard of my bed and I pulled my feet in. I didn’t try to look at my cousin’s boyfriends package but I could feel the embarrassment creep up my cheeks either way.

“So, it’s a sex dream?” he asks me bluntly.

“Yup,” I answer awkwardly.

“Why don’t you try to talk to her. It worked with me and Rose,” he said, blushing slightly.

“Because I don’t know her, I don’t even know her name. And I’m not gay! I just… AAARGH!”

“Oh, yeah. Well that’s messed up. Don’t you have a description? I can get my father’s personal spy look for her with her characteristics?” Scorpius offered.

“Thanks, but no thanks.”

“Okay… Well good luck today at work,” Scorpius said while standing up and smiled.

I smiled back gratefully and thanked him. Considering that I had a meeting at 8AM, I needed to hurry. I walked to the shower and stripped myself from my underwear. Knowing that I would be sexually frustrated all day if I didn’t masturbate now, I worked on my already soaked pussy. Feeling totally relaxed after coming, I washed my hair with my favourite honey shampoo. I took extra care to look nice and wore my favourite champagne coloured skirt with a white blouse. Walking over to my golden jewels, I took my small golden watch, which my grandma gave me two years ago, and wore some golden earrings. Feeling totally relaxed and being fully clothed, I entered the kitchen and ate a few pieces of toast. I quickly downed a whole glass of pumpkin juice, put on my heels and flooed to work.

I stopped by my office and took my notebook and self-writing quill with me. Without greeting other colleagues, I walked straight to the departments’ conference room and sat down in my usual spot. The coffee and breakfast was already on the table and I looked at a cup of coffee in front of me.

I smiled gratefully to Eugene Fletcher who sits on my right, who always pours my coffee at Monday morning.

“Had a good weekend?” Eugene asks me.

“Fine and you?” I ask him, not actually interested in his weekend but still asking him politely.

“Yes I did! I actually went to the Hogwarts Reunion from my year this weekend.”

“Wow, that’s really cool! Did everyone come?” I ask him, now actually interested.

Just when he wanted to answer me, everyone’s head turned to the door and the boss entered.

“Everyone, I’d like you all to meet Evangeline Ollivander. She will be our wand specialist for the next three months.”

He stepped aside and there she was. It was her! The girl from across the street! The girl from my dreams! I let my eyes roll up and down her body and saw the same gorgeous girl I saw earlier. She was dressed in a black work dress and black matching heels. Her lips were a bright shade of red and her hair was perfectly tucked away in a braid.

Her eyes were focussed on anyone else but me. She smiled politely at everyone and sat down at the almost opposite of me, next to my boss.

“Miss Ollivander, there will be enough time to meet everyone. Now, Miss Weasley, please inform us of the agreements we made last week,” said my boss authoritatively.

“Yes sir,” I said while taking out my notebook.

I read the summarized version of the last meeting and explained my newest version on the potential wand law. And made sure to be extra clear in the things I say. I try to ignore Evangeline (and her body radiating lust) completely and it almost worked until the end of the meeting.

“Okay, you may leave now. I would like for Miss Ollivander, Miss Weasley and Mister Fletcher to stay behind please,” my boss commanded.

The rest of the co-workers quickly left and I poured myself another cup of coffee. Eugene walked over to the boss and Evangeline and I knew I had to go over there as well.

“Miss Ollivander, what did you think of the potential law our Miss Weasley has drawn?” my boss asks her.

“Well, it is obvious Miss Weasley doesn’t know little about wandlore. However, you can’t exactly forbid the common wizard to not buy pear tree wands anymore, can you?” she asks while winking at me, with her voice as sweet as honey.

At the sound of her voice my nipples hardened and my pussy began producing stuff that was awkwardly timed. I look at her lips unwillingly and swallow down the upcoming lust. Thinking back of what she had actually said, I answered.

“Well, you can if you inform them correctly. Especially when they are so sensitive for dark magic,” I say playfully to her, surprised by my own confidence.

“Now, Miss Weasley and Miss Ollivander you will be partners during the making of this law,” my boss informed us smiling.

“What? You want me to work with… with Miss Ollivander?” I ask him while trying not to think about her body.

“Sir, was there anything you needed me for?” Eugene asked the boss.

“Yes, you will make Miss Ollivanders desk ready for her in Miss Weasley’s office, while Miss Weasley will be briefing Miss Ollivander here in the conference room.”

Even though I felt sorry for Eugene, since he has been working here 6 years before me, I forgot it fairly quickly. Eugene gave our boss an angry look, which went by completely unnoticed by our boss.

“Good luck, ladies. I want a final law in the meeting four weeks from now. The law is confidential so only work with the two of you. I’ll be in my office if you have any questions.”

And with those words, my boss and colleague walked away and left me behind with her. Evangeline closed the door behind them with a flick of her wand and smiled at me.

“So,” she said.

I avoided her while she was walking towards me. She stepped in my personal space and brought her face next to my ear.

“Your hair smells lovely,” her voice sounded lustfully.

I took a step back and smiled at her, hopefully polite.

“I am Roxanne Weasley. Welcome at the sub-department of Magical Law Enforcement, Magical Law,” I say while extending my hand. She took my hand and caressed mine with her thumb. I smile back awkwardly and try to breathe as normal as possible.

“I am Evangeline Ollivander. But you can call me Eva,” she said, winking and stepping forward. Trapping me between the wall next to the door and her.

“Yes, well. Would you mind not doing that?” I ask her almost anxiously while my voice jumped three octaves higher.

“What?” she asks, still standing in my personal space.

“Standing so close to me.”

“Why?” she asks while biting on her lower lip and penetrating my eyes with her green ones. I try to avoid her look and look down at her lips and I can feel my nipples getting hard, my panties are soaked and I can’t seem to think straight anymore.

“You are standing so close to me,” I say, breathlessly.

“Do I make you nervous?” she asks, while the lustful look in her eyes changed into genuine interest.

_I swallow._

“No. Now, let’s get started shall we?” I ask while walking around her and sitting down at the conference table. I take out my quill and notebook and start making adjustments in the law.

“Okay,” she says, a bit disappointed.

 

And when we left the conference room to have lunch that Monday, I knew, that this was just the beginning.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Friday**

When I stepped back into my shared office, I knew that she was staring at me. I could feel it. Uncertain of what to do exactly (she gave me that feeling often), I sat back down at my desk and didn’t look her way. Since the briefing from Monday I was fairly good in avoiding her and if I was lucky, I could sneak out before she trapped me again. I looked at the clock, only half an hour left for me until I could celebrate an Evangeline-free weekend. This girl with the goddess-like body made me feel unsure of my own sexuality and definitely uncomfortable.

Before I broke up with my now ex-boyfriend, I had a great life with Tom, but in the end it just didn’t work out. He’d told me that he never felt the spark with me that he had felt for his ex-girlfriend. Since he was my first boyfriend, I didn’t even know I missed a spark. Sure, I know that it was nothing like Rose and Scorpius’ relationship but that was a totally different matter. Scorpius and Rose had fancied each other for years and the sexual tension was so thick that it could suffocate someone. Now, I know that Tom and I weren’t exactly that heated, but we were heated. Sometimes.

When I think back I actually understand what Tom was talking about. This girl I’ve known for 5 days now, has given me more heat and sexual tension than my relationship with Tom had done in the year we had been dating. I sat back in my chair and thinking about her, made me zone out completely. I fantasized about her, and about licking and biting her lips. Her body pressed against mine and feeling her breath on my skin. The way she had kissed me hungrily in my dreams when she pushed me up against the wall and…

“Miss Weasley!” I hear my boss yell.

With shock I open my eyes and sit straight again.

“Yes sir?” I ask him while a blush appears on my cheeks. Stupid Weasley blush.

“If you are this tired then you should go home,” he says while my stomach is growling hungrily.

“Yes sir. I am not tired, just a bit hungry,” I flash him a polite smile.

“Oh well isn’t that nice! I have a great idea! Why don’t you take Miss Ollivander out to dinner, I had promised to do so, but I actually came to cancel. My wife isn’t feeling well and I need to take care of her,” he said sadly.

Tension coursed through my body.

“Oh no! Is she going to be alright? Is there anything I can do?” I blurt out, without thinking.

“That’s very sweet of you Miss Weasley, but like I said, you can take Miss Ollivander out to dinner. She is quite unfamiliar in London and I offered to show her around. But it would be amazing if you could take over. Ministry pays of course!”

“Yes, I’m looking forward to see London, I hear that it is beautiful,” Evangeline says with a sweet smile towards me.

I avoid her gaze and swallow.

“Sure, no problem. Let me inform Rose that I won’t be eating home.”

And with this I stand up and my boss leaves. I Floo call my cousin Rose and she said that it’s fine and that she’ll eat over at Scorpius’. She didn’t even ask questions, that’s Rose being too busy to notice things, and I haven’t exactly spoken to her about Evangeline. I had told Scorpius about her Monday evening after I had met her again and he would choose a good moment to tell Rose. Apparently he hadn’t found the right moment yet since Rose didn’t come barging in my room to demand answers. When I step back into my office I can see Evangeline waiting for me. I grab my tiny black purse and put my wand inside of it.

“Undetectable Extension Charm?” she asks with a sly smile.

“Yes, my aunt gave it to me. So where do you want to go?” I ask her.

“I don’t know any nice places, what do you recommend?”

“I heard that The Time-Turner is pretty good and it’s near Diagon Alley.”

“Okay, lead the way.”

When we were walking there, we talked about how the new law would change the lives of the wizarding world and I was intrigued by her knowledge about the case. I was no Herbologist, but couldn’t you just make the pear trees resistant against the rotting which leaded to dark magic? When we stood in front of The Time-Turner restaurant, the manager walked towards us.

“Ah, Miss Weasley. Welcome to The Time-Turner. Table for two with complete privacy?” he asks friendly while shaking my hand.

“Yes please,” I say, surprised that he knows who I am.

We follow the manager inside and he leads us to a table in the back. Once we have ordered our food and drinks, we are left alone.

“So, did your girlfriend mind that you weren’t coming home to eat?” she asks while taking a sip of her red wine and her eyes are playfully watching me.

“Uhm, I don’t know what you mean…?” I say sceptical.

“Rose, the girl you Floo called to tell that you weren’t coming home for dinner?” she explained to me.

“Oh, her! She isn’t my girlfriend, that would be weird. She’s my cousin and… you know.”

“You know what?” she asks me.

“I’m not gay.”

“Okay,” she responds light-heartedly.

I smile at her, happy that I had said it.

“So, does _your_ girlfriend mind that you weren’t coming home for dinner?” I ask her after the silence kills me.

“I don’t have a girlfriend at the moment. Anyway, here come our drinks!”

After a lot of small talk and an excellent bottle of wine later, I realise that I’m actually quite comfortable around her. The conversation comes easy and it isn’t even awkward when I try not to look at her body, or lips. Or eyes.

 

“Would the ladies like to have a dessert?” the waiter asked.

“Yes, I would but I doubt I can eat a whole one,” I say hesitatingly.

The waiter hands us the dessert menu cards and I open it. My stomach feels full and nothing looks amazing, until I turn the page and see a chocolate dream dessert. Triple chocolate with; chocolate brownie, chocolate mousse and chocolate ice cream. That’s just something I would love to order, but when I feel my stomach being full I hesitate.

“No problem we can share one right?” Evangeline asks light-hearted me with a normal, not loaded with lust, smile.

“Yes, no problem. What would you like?” I ask her, hoping that she would pick the chocolate dream.

“Ooh! I have a question, I know it’s not on the menu card, but do you have some Tiramisu?” she asks the waiter.

“Well, we actually had prepared it for tomorrow, but I would be happy to oblige the ladies,” he says, winking at Evangeline.

“Great!” she says happily.

The waiter takes our dessert menu cards and walks away after that.

“What did you just order? It’s not some alcohol filled fruity cake or something right? I’m more of a chocolate person myself and…”

“Relax Roxy, you’ll love it. No allergies?”

“Not one, are you planning on killing me to take over my job?” I ask her jokingly.

“Nope, however some wouldn’t believe me,” she said in a bit of sad tone.

I raised my eyebrows at her to let her continue the story.

“I was at a dinner once and I ordered a strawberry yoghurt-like dessert with whipped cream on top of it. Later, it appeared that my colleague, who I was having dinner with, was allergic to the pistachio nuts inside the yoghurt. He made it, luckily.”

“And that was when you worked where?” I ask her in a reprimanding voice.

She smiled naughtily and shrugged a little.

“At my previous job. My colleague wasn’t too happy with me that evening. Though, he forgave me as soon as he heard that he would make it. Since we were both in line for the same promotion, my boss thought that I had done it on purpose. My colleague knew that I loved him and that I didn’t even want the promotion, but you can’t actually say that to your employer right?” she asks me.

“I guess you can’t. What happened after that?”

Then another waiter is at our table and puts a little plate in front of Evangeline. I can see a sort of pudding like yoghurt and it is covered in what I think is cocoa powder. He leaves and Evangeline pushes the plate between us. I look for a spoon or fork but the only cutlery I can find here, is the spoon in Evangeline’s hand.

“There is only one spoon.”

“We can share right? You’re not ill or anything are you?” she asks me.

“No, but…” I start.

“Okay.” She takes her spoon and puts it straight through the cake-yoghurt-like pudding. The spoon comes in front of my mouth and I can’t actually make a scene over this, so I open my mouth. I take the pudding off and as soon as it’s in my mouth I can hear a choir sing. It tastes amazing and I can feel the substance slide through my mouth down my throat. I get a next bite of the Tiramisu and I moan just a little bit. Her eyes widen and I blush immediately.

“It tastes amazing,” I say, just to say something.

“I know, you can have the rest, seeing as you enjoy it that much,” she whispered suggestively and then send me a wink.

I swallow loudly and don’t say anything. I could feel my nipples getting harder at the suggestive tone. She looks me in the eyes and I can see the intrigue growing in her eyes. After I broke the eye contact to eat the rest of the dessert myself, Evangeline stands up to go to the bathroom. When she comes back after a little while, the Tiramisu is gone and I’m ready to pay.

“Let’s pay,” I say while standing up.

She nods and takes me by the arm. When she pulls me away from the bar, we exit the restaurant without paying.

“Why did you do that for? Have you already payed?” I ask her while we are headed towards the park.

“Yes. But I didn’t want you to make a scene so that’s why I didn’t tell you.”

Okay, I got a little confused now. What?

“What? Why would I make a scene?” I asked, while we were walking aimlessly towards the park and the fresh air hit me.

“Because I forgot the ministry’s card. So I paid everything myself, which isn’t really a problem so…”

“What? You can’t ask for the money back! If you forgot the ministry’s card, then we shouldn’t have ordered that fabulous expensive wine and the dessert and…”

“Like I said, I didn’t know I forgot it until I wanted to pay, and I didn’t want you to freak out and feel the need to repay me.”

“I don’t feel the need to repay you,” I lied.

Suddenly I felt really dizzy and I stopped walking. She hadn’t let go of my arm yet and I could feel her skin burning against mine, through all the dizziness. While everything turns dark and I have my eyes wide open, I can hear her angelic voice ask me: “Roxy, are you okay?” The sound of her voice brings me back and suddenly I can feel her hands around my waist, holding me firmly. The blackness disappears and I look into her green humongous eyes. I try focus on my breathing.

“Yeah, I’m okay now, thanks.”

She looks at me, not moving one inch, and I can’t help but stare back at her. I try to focus on her eyes only but I change between her lips and her eyes.

“Let’s get you home, I think you’re pretty pissed,” she says laughing.

On our way back, we laugh as if we had been friends for years and gossip about our boss. When we stand in front of my apartment door, I still feel like I owe her something. She did pay for an expensive meal and she is the new co-worker here! Maybe I should have been more welcoming and I actually feel the guilt in me rise. The girl doesn’t even know anyone here and she can’t help it that she makes me feel uncomfortable. With my good faith I let her enter.

“Cup of coffee or tea?” I ask her while hang my coat on the coatrack and remove my heels.

She copies my movement, takes off her heels and says that she would like a cup of tea. I show her around in my apartment, when she looks at out TV with big eyes. Evangeline asks a lot of questions and before I know it, it is already 9PM and we are watching a movie called Matilda, which was a favourite of Rose and myself when we were younger. Halfway into the movie, the floo, which stand is placed between the open kitchen and the living room, lights up. I pause the movie and right that moment Scorpius and Rose are entering the living room.

“Wow, I didn’t know you’d be home already. And this is?” Rose asks smiling while extending her hand towards my guest. Evangeline stands up and shakes Rose’s hand.

“Hi, I’m Evangeline Ollivander, I’m a new colleague of Roxy. You must be her cousin Rose?” Evangeline asks with a warm smile.

“Uhm, yes. Hi,” Rose said awkwardly.

Scorpius gave me a meaningful look and smiled friendly towards Evangeline.

“Hi, I’m Scorpius Malfoy. Rose’s boyfriend. Nice to meet you Miss Ollivander.”

She returned the courtesy and we all just stood there for a second or two. Rose was already looking at the TV and suggested that they would join us in watching the movie as well. Scorpius however, tried to tell Rose that maybe they would see it another time because he had a headache. But when Rose decided to stay anyway, he knew his plan had failed to give me some alone time with Evangeline and gave up. He joined us on the couch as well.

“I would like another cup of tea, should I help you make it Roxy?” Evangeline asked sweetly.

Before I could respond I got interrupted.

“Don’t be silly, you are our guest. Roxy and I will make another pot of tea,” and while Scorpius said this, he gave me another meaningful look and I knew I was in big trouble. As soon as we were both in the kitchen, me being barefoot, he placed a silencing spell and gave me the full questioning.

“Have you kissed her yet?” he asked enthusiastically.

“No! I am not gay remember?!” I hiss towards him.

“Uhm, the looks she is giving you in there, says otherwise.”

When I don’t respond I shrug and start preparing the pot of tea.

“She is immensely hot though,” he smirks.

“I know right?” I smirk back.

Before I can stop myself, I continue.

“Hey! Back off. She is gay and you have a girlfriend!”

Just when he starts to grin I know I’ve fallen into his trap.

“Okay, just making sure you don’t actually like her. I can see now, that you really don’t feel anything for her. So I can leave you and her alone because no funny business will happen anyway.” He said sarcastically and before I could retort he continued.

“I can leave you with an eased heart and Rose and I can hit the sack a little earlier tonight. You know what our standard programme for Friday night is?” he asks me playfully.

“No. And I’m not sure if I even want to know and…”

“Friday night is funky-night. Just saying. Then you have the whole weekend to regret your mistakes! I am going to leave now, please make sure to use a silencing and locking spell.”

And with that, Scorpius disappeared and when I return with the tea, Rose is gone as well.

“Where did they go?” I ask Evangeline.

“Scorpius wasn’t feeling well and they went back to his place for some pain killers, the rest I don’t know,” she said, not looking at me.

“Okay.”

I poured us both a new cup of tea and hit the play button. We continue watching the movie and after a while I can feel my body becoming more and more aware of her body next to me. She sat a little closer to me and our arms touched. I kept on looking at the TV, not daring to look at her and after a little while I could feel her hand on my thigh that was now touching hers. I know that I was now only looking at the TV-screen but I wasn’t registering what I was seeing at all. I could only feel her skin touching mine and every now and then, she would move just a little bit, and I could smell her sweet perfume. I tried not to look at her and it took all my willpower not to kiss her. But when the credits started to play, I could feel her hand pinching my thigh and I couldn’t fight it anymore. I moved my body to face hers, and when I looked into her eyes, I could feel that she was holding her breath. My gaze moves down towards her lips and I could feel my hand move towards her neck. Her right hand moved higher up my thigh and her other hand placed lock of my hair behind my ear. Her right hand was placed near a very throbbing location of my body and I could feel the want burning inside my pussy. I could feel my nipples turn hard and she could see it through my bra. That made me feel even more turned on and I was wondering if the wetness was noticeable through my skirt. Then Evangeline moved forward and placed a kiss in my neck cavity. My skin was yearning for more touches and kisses. Without thinking, I moved myself closer and closed my eyes. I could feel her hot breath on my neck and then she sucked on my neck. I could feel the sensation course through my body, piling up inside my pussy. A loud involuntary moan escaped from my lips and I could hear a breathy smile escape from her lips. She suckled on my neck and moved upwards. Her lips were in front of mine and she stared deeply into my eyes, darkened with lust. Her hands found my breasts and she began teasing my nipples through my clothing. When she pinched one, another involuntary moan escaped my lips and my hot breath hit her face. I wanted her. I wanted her so bad! I looked down at her lips and pressed mine against her red ones. The first thing I felt was her soft lips, moist but also sparking at the same time. I parted my lips and let my tongue enter her waiting mouth. I caressed Evangeline’s tongue with my own. When we we’re both heavily panting, I pulled away and bit softly on her bottom lip. I let my tongue run over her bottom lip when she slowly undid my blouse, I removed her blouse as well and what I saw underneath made my clit throb even more. There was a little sweat on her black bra covered breasts and when I removed her bra, her breasts sprang free. She removed my bra as well and my tanned breasts’ nipples were so hard that it was almost screaming to be touched. Her nipples were at least as hard as mine are so I pushed her down softly on the couch and straddled her. I brought my mouth to her nipple and sucked on it. My left hand stimulated her other nipple and fondled it. Her eyes were so hungry and when I bit in her nipple, a loud moan came from her lips. Evangeline became impatient and removed my skirt by moving it slowly over my head. She placed her hands on my panties and could feel that the panties were soaking wet. While she was sucking on my neck again, I removed my panties and she tried to remove hers together with her skirt. Once we were totally naked she kissed me passionately and pushed me down softly.

“Are you sure?” she asks, her voice filled with lust and passion.

My answer is my finger that is moving lightly over her clit. I moaned voluntarily this time, letting her know that her whole body turned me on. Her long blonde hair, her full breasts, her soft but sparkling lips and her very very wet pussy. She moved her hand over my thigh towards my groin and placed her first finger inside of me. Without a warning I could feel my throbbing increase even more. I was still fingering her with my hand and when she removed her hand I whimpered. She bowed down so that I could no longer stimulate her dripping pussy. She licked my inner thigh and moved towards my pussy. She licked my pussy all at once and it sent a wave of pleasure through my body. Then she inserted her fingers inside my pussy and began stimulating my clit as well with her tongue. Her fingers were jerking inside of me and her tongue was pleasuring my clit intensely. I could see her breasts shaking up and down and when I looked into her eyes, I knew that I was almost there.

She pumped her fingers inside of me even faster and her tongue felt like heaven on my clit. My legs began to shake heavily and I was almost there. She bowed down over me, while her long blonde hair waved in the wind, her breasts were bouncing up and down and her soaking wet pussy was all mine. Evangeline stimulated my throbbing clit only with her fingers now and I moaned loudly. When I got my hands near her pussy, I inserted three fingers and pumped in her as well. The other hand pleasured her clit and she moaned so lustful that I knew I was there. I came on her hands and she came on mine. She kept on stimulating my clit for a little while longer and immediately after I came another time. She pressed her lips onto mine and stuck her fingers that were inside of me a few seconds ago, inside of herself and began fingering herself.

“Come for me baby, come again Evangeline. Come for me!” I whisper to her.

Her eyebrows furrowed and her whole body began trembling. A shuddering moan came out and she let herself fall softly on top of me. While the orgasms slowly faded away, I knew one thing for sure. I was definitely attracted to girls, maybe a lot more then to boys. And given the things I got from it, I smiled at Evangeline who buried her head in my hair, I think I’m quite happy this way.

“Don’t think I am gay now,” I say jokingly to her.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” she said laughing and placed a kiss on my lips.

 


End file.
